


烟瘾

by Ehato



Category: Hypnosismic Division Rap Battle
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 23:10:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16586090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ehato/pseuds/Ehato





	烟瘾

*左马一only  
*tdd。未交往+临时同居。【一郎未成年】  
*腿交。  
*R18

 

文/冻柜

 

还在办事的碧棺左马刻收到了那个跟屁虫小弟传来的简讯，说因为暴雨新干线停运，今晚要去左马刻的房子里蹭床。——拜托别人的语气都没有像什么话！？碧棺左马刻虽然这么嫌弃着，还是飞快地发了语音回去。

 

“求人就给老子用上正确的语气啊你这家伙！！”

 

“……备用钥匙在门口的地毯里，你自己拿！”

 

虽然自己也语气不善，但碧棺左马刻还是以最快速度解决了手头上的事情，甚至狠戾到手下小弟都在交头接耳问“大哥今天到底怎么了”。处理完手头上的事之后碧棺左马刻就驾车回了他自己的房子，开门进去后意外地发现客厅烟雾缭绕，在一片浅青色的轻烟中他看见了坐在地上不停咳嗽的山田一郎。那小子一手还拿着自己的烟（看起来是从自己的茶几上顺的），好一个人赃俱获。

 

“你抽烟！？”

 

碧棺左马刻懒懒地靠在门框上把自己用的钥匙串丢进门边托盘，迈着步子朝山田一郎走过去。

 

山田一郎刚想开口就又被嘴里没放干净的烟呛个正着，又开始剧烈地咳嗽起来，甚至咳得有些委屈。——他怎么可能抽过烟啊？要是真的抽过也就不会是现在这个狼狈的样子了。这烟不知道为什么像是被什么东西堵住了一样根本吐不出去，还有一股难以名状的怪味。这么奇怪的东西……左马刻到底为什么抽烟啊！？本着再一次尝试的心态，山田一郎再一次把烟塞进了嘴里。

 

窗外雷雨声愈发大起来。碧棺左马刻先是关了窗拉了窗帘，在一片浓重的漆黑中凑近了一郎，在他面前也坐到了地上。

 

“这烟怎么怪里怪气的，这么奇怪的东西难道你也喜欢？看来你也很奇怪。”

 

山田一郎咬着烟嘴模模糊糊地抱怨着，一边吐槽还不忘贬低碧棺左马刻一句。碧棺左马刻也只当他是没见识的小孩，伸手把还在燃烧的香烟从他嘴里抽出来塞进自己嘴里吸了一口。

 

嗯？是有点滞涩感。这是什么烟？——明明是从来没抽过的牌子，怎么会在自己家里？碧棺左马刻有些疑惑地把细长的香烟从嘴里抽了出来，仔细看了一眼之后哈哈大笑起来。山田一郎有些恼火——碧棺左马刻的笑意在他眼里太具讽刺感了，他虽然不明白他在笑什么、但还是下意识地觉得不舒服。他控制着力道一拳挥去却被碧棺左马刻轻轻松松抓住拳头。

 

“小屁孩学什么大人抽烟，你会抽吗…嗯？”

 

碧棺左马刻松开山田一郎的拳头，捏住手上的香烟摸索到一个小小的凸起处一摁，什么东西发出的应声而裂的细微声响。他将快要熄灭的香烟重新塞进嘴里之后吸了一口，将细细的、纱一样的烟放在了山田一郎的脸上。

 

——是浓烈的薄荷味、浓烈到有些侵略性的薄荷气味甚至盖过了香烟本来的刺激味道，让山田一郎下意识向后缩了一点，这让碧棺左马刻再一次哈哈大笑起来，笑完之后带着笑意重新开口。

 

“这个是万宝路的薄荷爆珠，你没有掐爆珠当然不出烟了，傻子一郎。”

 

山田一郎觉得自己被欺骗了。他本来就不会抽烟，看到茶几上的烟想到了平日里抽烟的碧棺左马刻那种让男人都叹服的危险气质，才想着要抽烟试试。本来就是一时收到蛊惑的行为居然还要被这样嘲笑，年轻气盛的山田一郎再次从烟盒里抽了一支出来，像模像样地学着碧棺左马刻胡乱掐碎爆珠就把烟怼进嘴里。他刚刚伸手去摸火机就被按住——碧棺左马刻欺上身来把将支烟叠在了一起——于是那像星星一样的火光就跳跃着落到了一郎这边。

 

太、太近了……这距离。

 

碧棺左马刻帮山田一郎点完烟之后并没有退开，而是滞留在这样一个有些暧昧的距离里。山田一郎的脸在烟雾中模糊起来，柔和了日渐凌厉的线条。而碧棺左马刻赤色的双目在烟雾中也像是没有边缘线的色块，山田一郎只能看见他香烟上的火光在一闪一闪。一时间他竟有些说不出在发光的究竟是火光、还是碧棺左马刻的目光。

 

明明只是吸进了薄荷味的烟，却感觉从头到脚都泡在温热的酒液里。又舒服又无法思考，晕晕乎乎地只想依靠本能行事。

 

窗外的雨越下越大——而他们……都有些不清醒。

 

于是接吻像是发自内心的下意识行为，不知道是谁先迈出了这一步，总之两人已经交缠在一起。他们吻得激烈，交错的唇像是要将对方吞噬干净成为自己的一部分。唾液的融合舌尖的缠斗，水声在房间里被放大，和窗外的暴雨之声交叠成乐章。山田一郎被碧棺左马刻死死按在地上没有挣扎的余力，双手被分别按在头的两侧。碧棺左马刻的吻再次落下来的时候他没有闪躲，因为躲不开——碧棺左马刻想做什么是一定要去做的。

 

更何况他也不想躲。

 

他能感受到碧棺左马刻的舌尖探进了他的嘴里，胡乱试探着什么。原本就所剩无几的意识还在被慢慢剥离，原来接吻是这种感觉——山田一郎模模糊糊地想。随着接吻时间的拉长他有些喘不上气来，但对方的表现就过于游刃有余了。碧棺左马刻的吻和他本人一样横冲直撞又蛮横霸道，山田一郎觉得自己要被溺死了。

 

接吻结束后两个人都有些气喘吁吁、衣冠不整。碧棺左马刻的衬衫扣子松了好几颗，山田一郎的T-shirt也被掀开露出了腰腹。少年的身体虽然还充满青涩气息但已经有了些线条，看起来是相当美好的肉体。碧棺左马刻顺着他的腰线一路向下瞟，忽然又抬起头来冲山田一郎笑得耀武扬威。

 

山田一郎自然也知道是怎么回事——他勃起了。将宽松的运动裤顶出了弧度。他有些尴尬地动都不敢动，看着碧棺左马刻难以形容的表情。他眼睁睁地看着碧棺左马刻来扯他的裤带。有些警觉地向后退了一大步。

 

“你干什么啊左马刻！？”

 

“……都是男人你害羞什么？？”

 

这么想想好像是有道理，但碧棺左马刻的动作快到山田一郎还在恍惚就火速扒掉了他的裤子，两件一起。山田一郎刚想叫就被碧棺左马刻手心捂住了嘴，附带一个威胁表情。

 

碧棺左马刻对这事居然是驾轻就熟，生了薄茧的手光光是握住就让山田一郎头皮发麻。而当碧棺左马刻的手动作起来的时候，山田一郎觉得自己马上就要死去了。灭顶的陌生快感海啸一样扑面袭来，让第一次体验这种感觉的他有些不知所措。他哆嗦着下意识伸出手指拽住了碧棺左马刻的衬衫袖子，换来碧棺左马刻一个安慰性质的浅吻。

 

看见小朋友已经被情欲攥住理智，碧棺左马刻胸有成竹地微微加了点力，手指滑过柱身换来对方触电一样的剧烈抖动。见性器抖动几下似乎有射的趋势，碧棺左马刻斟酌着力道以拇指指腹在顶端小口上重重蹭过，山田一郎捂着眼睛轻轻呜咽了一声之后射了出来，沾了碧棺左马刻满手。

 

山田一郎还在大口喘着气调试呼吸，眼角已经逼出了生理性的眼泪。两人不知在什么时候已经是坦诚相见。他颤抖着指尖本来想要拉上裤子却又被碧棺左马刻按住了。他现在已经理性蒸发，甚至都没有反应过来自己已经被碧棺左马刻翻了个面趴在地上。直到有什么东西挤进自己腿间——身为男人他太清楚那是什么——他才恢复神智，大惊失色地想要挣扎。

 

“别动。”碧棺左马刻咬牙切齿，声音里像是在尽力忍耐着什么，“我不进去。”

 

纯情处男山田一郎直到现在还不太清楚接下来要发生什么。直到属于碧棺左马刻的东西在他腿间开始了第一次挺动。摩擦生热，大腿根部有是最为柔软的敏感皮肤——山田一郎觉得自己被摩挲过的皮肤简直像是燃起火焰。加上——居然在做这种事情，还是和左马刻…！简直是精神和肉体的双重刺激，他觉得自己再一次勃起了。

 

碧棺左马刻自己忍得辛苦，他向来不容易满足，此时甘愿如此屈尊已经是照顾到一郎没有成年。他闭上双眼挺腰加速抽送，突然好像听见了山田一郎模模糊糊的呻吟。他有些惊讶地停了下来，俯下身亲吻山田一郎线条优美的精瘦脊线。

 

——敞亮的闪电亮光闪过，暴雨夹杂着雷声。

 

山田一郎几乎要哭出来了，被快感逼出的生理性眼泪已经淌了满脸——他胡乱喘息着，嘴里无意识地什么话都喊出来了。他早就控制不了自己的言语，右手在本能的趋势下已经开始抚慰自己。初学者手法不得要领，根本没有办法获得刚刚碧棺左马刻给予的快感。他只能生涩地抚慰自己，最后在精神羞耻的压迫下射了出来。

 

碧棺左马刻知道山田一郎已经射了两次，再这样下去是有点为难他。山田一郎还处在高潮的余韵当中就听见头顶传来碧棺左马刻畅意的低吼声，然后腿间就注入了热流。他的第一反应居然是左马刻终于射了，而自己也就不必再忍受这样甜蜜又色情的折磨。他突然听到碧棺左马刻夹杂着轻微喘息气音的模糊声音从头上传来，像是恶魔低声吟唱着圣经。

 

“……你还是快点成年吧。”

 

“？”

end.


End file.
